


Just My Type

by thedevilyousay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Laura POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilyousay/pseuds/thedevilyousay
Summary: Laura and her brother are not so patiently waiting in line at the coffee shop one morning when a cute stranger grabs her hand by mistake.orThe one where Stiles doesn't pay attention and Laura gets to witness her brother and his new dumb boyfriend's love at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote a coffee shop au. I have nothing against coffee shop au's, I just never thought I'd write one. But I found this cute little twitter story (spoilers???) ~~on Tumblr where a guy and his wife are at a coffee shop and he grabs a strangers hand thinking it's his wife and neither the new stranger or his wife will buy him coffee and some dude from the front pipes up he will~~ and Sterek happened. I'd link you to the post but it's lost in the ocean of my likes at this point because I technically wrote this months ago and forgot about it. 
> 
> Title from [My Type by Saint Motel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyVPyKrx0Xo) because I had no idea what the hell to call this. 
> 
> Anyway, here's my first (only???) coffee shop au.

Realistically, Laura knows that she couldn’t have been in this line for more than a few minutes, maybe ten at the most. But to her still half asleep brain, it feels like an eternity and she resists the urge to growl under her breath, knowing it won’t make the line go any faster. She instead pushes her sunglasses back up her nose, standing firm in her decision to not have taken them off despite being inside the dark coffee shop. 

“Late night?” Derek, her morning person of a brother and the literal worst, asks while smirking at her. It hadn’t actually been that late of a night, she’d managed to get the bar closed and all the employees out by one and was in bed by two. But nine am is early for her on a good day, much less a day that she had hotly debated the pros and cons of leaving her home at all on. 

“I don’t understand how you can like mornings so much, asshole. You are literally a creature of the night, it should be against your actual DNA.” 

Derek’s resisting the obvious urge to laugh at her when the line finally shuffles forward and she knocks into him to force him to move.

“Whoops.” His sigh is long suffering but she doesn’t care, they’re almost there. Sort of. Not really. Fuck, why isn’t this line moving faster. 

As if giving voice to her frustration, suddenly there is a not so quiet cry of “This is crazy!” and someone’s grabbing on to her hand and tugging at it to get her attention. 

When she turns around, there’s a tall, boyishly good looking young man who is standing on his toes looking around the cafe, as if trying to spot the reason the line is taking so long. 

“Lydia, is this even worth it? Is today the day we choose to live without coffee?” 

Laura, amused but still mostly annoyed at being awake responds “I’ve been asking myself the same question, honestly.”

The guy whips his head in Laura’s direction at this, doing an amusing rendition of a double take as he looks from her face to their still locked hands and back to her face, his eyes growing wide with surprise. 

“You are not my best friend.”

Laura snorts. “Nope.”

From behind them, a woman helpfully pipes up “You’re holding the wrong hand, Stiles.”

Laura turns to look at her and is immediately more impressed with the view, the small redhead, Lydia she guesses, managing to look both unsurprised yet highly entertained at her friend’s mistake. 

“You sure?” The man, Stiles, asks anyway, still looking pretty thrown at having made such a blunder. 

“We’re sure.” Laura tries, waving their still attached hands between them. Objectively, the man has really nice hands though. Large, with long slender fingers and palms that are warm but not clammy, slightly rough with old callouses as if he works with them regularly. 

He coughs. “I feel committed to finishing this experience with you now.” 

“I’m not paying.” Laura smiles, knowing that even her human teeth are sharper than most and certain to give the correct impression. 

“Oh, well. In that case, I’m going back to my friend.” He gently drops her hand and makes to move behind Laura again, closer to the woman Laura hasn’t quite stopped eyeing since having turned around.

“I’m not paying either.” Lydia counters, haughty and with a slight sneer at the corner of her mouth, as if this is a familiar argument. Laura has the urge to touch it, to smooth her fingers over the woman’s bee stung lips. 

The man mock gasps, looking outright dejected. 

Abruptly, her brother, whom Laura had momentarily forgotten about in the face of bright green eyes, clears his throat. Looking at Stiles, he offers “You can come and hold my hand. I’ll buy you anything you want.” 

Laura can’t help but be floored. And Derek, his cheeks and ears beginning to turn a bright red must be just as shocked with his own boldness, evidently having spoken before he lost his nerve. She makes the mental note to high five him later, whether this works in his favor or not. She had no idea he had it in him to be so smooth. Cora is never going to believe her. 

Stiles looks at Derek and his mouth drops open a little, a similar blush climbing over his cheeks as he very obviously checks Derek out, his scent actually spiking with almost tangible interest. And then there is a wicked grin splitting his features, and he’s moving in front of Laura like he’s been hooked on a reel, his fingers finding Derek’s own like a magnet. 

Derek is smiling back, but much more shyly and Laura resists the urge to coo at her sweet little brother, not wanting to be accused of ruining the moment.

Not taking his eyes off Derek, he throws back at both Laura and Lydia “At least _someone_ cares about me.”

Lydia, sliding up next to Laura finally, sighs “There will be no separating him now. I hope your brother is prepared to reap what he’s sown.”

Laura looks back between the two men, still holding hands while Stiles gesticulates excitedly as he speaks and Derek looks on with dumbstruck admiration and snorts. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Laura decides to go for broke and try her own hand. She pushes the dark sunglasses up into her hair and smiles a smile she knows is all predator. “Any chance you two are a package deal?”

Ahead of them, Derek and Stiles have finally reached the counter, their hands still tightly clasped between them, shoulders touching as they discuss the trivia question of the day in an attempt to win their coffee for free. 

“Sappho.” Lydia whispers, her heart shaped face turned up to Laura, the dimples in her cheeks trying to make an appearance. 

“What?” Laura asks, utterly confused but honestly a little mesmerized. This makes Lydia laugh.

“Born around 600 BC, this Greek lyric poet is considered one of the greatest poets of antiquity. Some of her love poems were addressed to women. Who was she, and on what Greek isle did she live?” Lydia reads off the question board. “The answer is Sappho.” 

“And the isle was Lesbos. You wouldn’t know anything about that now, would y-” Stiles smirks, having turned around to address the two women. But before he can finish, Laura uses her knee to knock into his, sending him flailing into her brother’s chest. Derek is only barely fast enough to catch him before he hits the ground. He’s still sputtering when Derek finally drags him off to retrieve their orders, their arms hooked through each others. 

Lydia rolls her eyes at her friend’s antics but calmly steps up to the counter and orders a drink, and then looks askance back at Laura. 

“Whatever you’re having is fine,” Laura grins, and Lydia doesn’t repress her return smile anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The Laura and Lydia (laurydia? lyura? wtf is the ship name for this) were not planned but I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a fave headcanon of mine. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are <3\. 
> 
> Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr.](http://witchspark.tumblr.com)
> 
> *** Whoa, hey guys! Did I get recced some where and if so can you point me in that direction? Cause it would be great to see it and thank whoever because there are suddenly a lot of you and I love you all, omg.


End file.
